In line with the rapid development of technologies occurring recently, not only existing newspaper and television media, but also various types of new media, such as a digital signage device, have appeared.
Digital signage devices have been installed and operated in large buildings having a large floating population, such as a terminal, a government office, a bus stop, a department store, a subway, an airport, a hotel, and a hospital, as well as in places where people stay for a period of time, such as a business venue, an elevator, a theater, a restaurant, a shopping mall, and a store; and there has been an ever-increasing demand for the digital signage devices.
The early type of a digital signage device simply employs a display panel, such as a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), or a LED (Light Emitting Diode), as the signboard or billboard, thereby displaying contents through the display panel.
In contrast, recent digital signage devices have developed in such a direction that, by causing a terminal approaching a digital signage device to acquire various kinds of information related to the displayed contents using near field communication (hereinafter, referred to as NFC) technology.
Meanwhile, tagging technology employed by a digital signage device has normally been operated in such a manner that a tag is placed in a separate space, besides the display panel on which contents are displayed by the digital signage device, and the terminal tags the same and acquires information related to the contents.
Therefore, there is a limit on intuitively delivering information related to each of various display objects, which may be included in the contents, through the tag provided in the separate space besides the display panel; and the range of information that can be delivered to the terminal is unavoidably limited to the range of information that is stored in the tag; as a result, it is not easy to provided new or various kinds of information related to the contents.
Furthermore, according to the existing scheme for displaying contents by a digital signage device, the same contents are repeatedly displayed in most cases; such repeated display of the same contents also involves a limitation in that the degree of interest of users in the corresponding contents may drop substantially.